1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for performing setup to provide enhanced security when wireless communication is established between a wireless LAN terminal and an access point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless LAN communication has been widespread in recent years because it provides increased user-friendliness with no limitation imposed by the use of physical wiring. However, an attempt can be made, for instance, to wirelessly gain illegal access to a network because wireless communication can be established. Therefore, the necessity for providing means for avoiding such illegal access is pointed out. Under these circumstances, various security technologies have been developed. Although various security technologies are proposed, it is preferred that security be also provided for wireless communication that is established to perform security setting. A technology disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-142907 provides such security.
As described above, various security technologies have been developed. In reality, however, it is difficult to provide perfect security. It is hoped that progress will be made constantly to provide enhanced security. When, for instance, security is to be provided for a situation where wireless communication is established to perform security setting as described above, enhanced security can be provided by safeguarding against a third party's impersonation.